


KotOR - Midnight Waltz

by rprambles



Category: Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2559449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rprambles/pseuds/rprambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jay keeps odd hours and doesn't pay attention to the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	KotOR - Midnight Waltz

A sharp beat jolted Carth out of slumber. He blinked blearily and tried to locate the source of the steady noise. It didn’t come from any of his bunk mates, Zaalbar and Jolee snoring on undaunted. Canderous grunted and peered around the divider, muttering in Mando’a. Carth rubbed his eyes and turned the clock toward him. “4 am.”

"Karking Robyn," Canderous growled once he found his way to Basic.

"She’s not usually this loud." he stood up with a yawn. "I’ll talk to her, go back to sleep."

He found her in the cargo hold dancing to the near-deafening beat. T3 sat in a corner of the hold next to what Carth assumed was a stereo; the droid emitted beams of colored light that made the place look a bit like a cantina. Jay didn’t notice the pilot enter, grinning as she moved to the beat. It was tempting to just let her be. She looked so happy. But the volume had to come down before his eardrums burst. Carth strode to the device and quickly located the right dial.

Jay came to a sharp halt when the music softened. “Huh?”

He smiled. “I need to get you a set of headphones for Lifeday, don’t I?”

She grinned and practically bounced over. “Thanks for that suggestion, putting a stereo in here, you remember? Now I can dance whenever I want.”

"Might want to go with something a little quieter for now."

"Why?"

Carth bit back a laugh. “It’s four in the morning, beautiful.”

She blinked. “It is? Shit, sorry. No wonder you look tired.”

"It’s alright, though you might want to apologize to Canderous later."

Jay waved a dismissive hand. “He’ll live. Hey,” her face softened and she hesitantly placed her hand beside his on the stereo console, “since you’re awake, d’you want to dance with me?”

Carth moved his hand to cover hers and returned her smile. “I’d like that. Can I pick the music?”

She motioned to the stereo with her free hand. “Knock yourself out, flyboy. I hooked it up to the holonet so you can pull up whatever song you want.”

He typed on the console briefly and a soft melody carried through the speakers. Jay tilted her head. “It’s kinda slow. This the kind of music for that waltz thing you mentioned?”

"Mhmm." He guided her out to the floor and showed her where to place her hands. "It’s easy, just three little steps. We can add spins in later."

"Spins? That sounds fun."

"Thought you’d like that." Taking her waist, he led her into the steps. She watched their feet for the first round, then looked up at him thoughtfully. "What do you think?"

"It’s different," she mused. "Good different."

Carth smiled and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. “Glad you think so.”

She frowned at that. “Why’re you wasting kisses on my hand, flyboy?”

He laughed. “No such thing as wasted kisses, beautiful. Especially not on you.”

"You’re a sap, flyboy."

"You don’t seem to mind."

"Hm." Jay beamed up at him, shifting her hands so both rested on his shoulders. "I really don’t."

Carth wrapped his arms around her middle and rested his forehead against hers, their waltz becoming more of a shuffle. “I’m glad.”


End file.
